Dear Umeboshi
by Edd-Edd
Summary: A girl happens to meet 2 very weird boys and they become friends. But as they go along alot of very weird things happen,and the whole time shes writing too an UMEBOSHI!Yeah! wait...full summary inside...
1. Chapter One Aritomo!

**" Dear Umeboshi "**  
_by: Edd-Edd_

* * *

**Full Summary:** Okay American girl **Tomiko Hanaru** moves to Japan...over..._certain matters_....but one day. She happens to come across two** very** "_weird_" boys...two _**VERY VERY** "weird_" boys. And so....naturally...as she has both of their personalities rolled into one....they become friends. But over time, a lot of **very** "_weird_" things happen....one time including a **pickle **and a box of **kudos**...but...besides the weird things also comes weiry** secrets** that no one wishes for anyone to find. _**Especially ones that involve...your past...the past you wish to forget...**  
_And so...this is the story of **Tomiko Hanaru**, also known as Tomi, also known for her need of Anger managment, and how she deals life with two **very** "_weird_" boys, a **very** "_weird_" surrogate family, and memories of her past....AND THE WHOLE TIME SHE IS IN FACT WRITING TO.....  
An **Umeboshi**...._a mini pickled plum_....

**Notes:** Okayie dokie here's just a little side not even though it won't be in this chapter yet. Momiji and Haru are living with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo now. okay....not a big note....me knows....ohies welll!!!! **TTFN**!!! **READ AND REVIEW KK :3!! **(**me first fic okay.....yea!!!)**

_italics_ she's thinking or someone else is thinking  
**bold** something....i dunno....BOLD!!  
underline usually when the story is in a new place

**when has two parenthese around something and is bold**  
example: **((.......))  
**Means something they are doing like an action...

* * *

**Chapter One  
**_ARITOMO!!_ _

* * *

_

Dear Umeboshi,

I just moved here to Japan from the States. It's pretty cool, new environment, new people...new life...new everything you know. The stuff that comes with the territory of moving across the world practically...

But...there's this thing that really weird...well actually two....

See my best buds....they're kinda weird....I mean....well....not just them their whole family is (cause they happen to be cousins). But...I remember, when I accidentally ran into one of them.....

* * *

The girl looked up to see the van pulling to the curb. It, getting ready to take the entire 9th grade on an "Educational, Fun-Filled Nature Expedition"!!!!!! (this is sarcasm). 

She sighed.

_Oh goody...._

Quickly tucking the notebook back into her red messenger bag, she picked up her suitcase and headed over to the van.

_Oh goody nature....nature hike....nature hunt....nature bugs....nature..._

" Tomi-chan!,"

The girl turned around to see her best friend running up to her and his cousin ( her other best friend) walking behind him, his emotionless expression on.

" Moji-kun, Haa," She smiled and waved at the two boys. _Completely opposite in their ways, and yet…_

The boy with blond hair ran over to her, a big smile on his face.

"Are you ready for the Nature Trip Tomi-chan?" he asked excitedly, a smiled on his face as he looked down at his friend ( Momiji-kun grew a few inches....hehehe).

She grinned and linked arms with them. Haru not caring and just standing idly there; Momiji smiling and placing a hand on Tomiko's hand.

"Yup, we're gonna roast marshmallows and build fires and catch fire flies......," she grinned some more.

_**Five Minutes later....**_

"...and were gonna go on a nature hike and catch fish and make smores....,"

_**Another five minutes....**_  
(she is rambling….YEAH!!)

"....and were gonna study bugs and find baby animals and look at leaves....."

_**More time...and more time....**_  
(this is getting boring no?)

"....and were gonna make weeners and were gonna play with fire by spraying hair spray onto it!!! Won't that be fun Haru, Moji-kun !!....I bet it will! Won't it Moji-kun! Ha….,"

**SEARCH LIGHT:** _HATSUHARU HAS DISAPPEARED!!!!!_

She looked around for her friend Haru...who had disappeared...disappeared....who was walking away....

" Hey Haru! Haruuu! Come Back Haru!," she yelled as he had began walking away to the van....

Ignoring her, he continued to walk....  
_walking_…  
_walking away_….

**the anger the anger….**

She looked down, her messenger bag and suitcase dropping from her arms as she....

_…shiver shiver…_ **the anger the anger**

" Haru...," she whispered, her face darkening almost insanely….

And then…. "HARU!!! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME YET!" she shouted sprinting (even though she didn't need to) after him.

" I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU ,"

_**The ball came flying out of no where. Hitting her straight in the face, making her fall to the ground....**_

* * *

The girl lay motionless; her hair spread out, her eyes locked in a shocked expression as she lay motionless...was she... 

_the dreaded silence that happens when someone is hurt_….. **and then**…..

" ALRIGHT WHO DID IT! HUH!WHO WHO!" The girl shouted, jumping up from her deathly looking position. Her body writhing with pure anger as her eyes became huge circles, eyebrows bearing down in an evil stance, her finger pointing at everyone.

* * *

**Authoress:** doko?? The crazy girl…_sigh_…. 

**Tomiko:** Don't doko me!! You're the one who's writing this!!

**Authoress:** I know…_sigh_…

**Tomiko:** STOP SIGHING!

**Authoress:** ….._sigh_…..

* * *

Sweat drops appeared on everyone's forehead as she started now waving her arm in frantic motions, steam rising from her auburn hair. 

" WHO WHO!" she shouted again, pointing and shouting. That is...until...she saw…the soccer ball…

**!!DUN DUN DUH!!**  
_(Background music compliments of Kagura usng Kyo Kyo's head as a drum!!)_

_**….Aritomo….**_

The girl ran up (it seemed like she glided over) to the boy…with the soccer ball….

" Was it YOU....Aritomo....," she whispered, her head hanging over him even though he was taller.

The boy began to shrink back as the girl got closer; him practically doing a back bend.

" Um....uh…hi Tomiko-san….uh…," he squeaked, a worried expression on his face.

**the rift the rift…..uh I mean….. the anger the anger....  
**_(Edd is reading Fruits Basket manga vol. 5)_

" Aritomo…how could…you…," she questioned him in a silent pause, her arms hanging limply at her sides, her eyes covered by her hair.

**And then…**

" ARITOMO!!!!I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

The girl suddenly pulled a bat from out of nowhere (hehe…the thing that only girls can do…materialize things from out of nowhere…). Her eyes ablaze (fire fire, oh fun, the fire) as she started sprinting after the boy (Aritomo had already started running) her rage growing even more when he hopped the fence.

_**….silence silence…**_  
_(sweatdrops O.O from everyone else)_

The other ninth grade watched helplessly as the girl with auburn hair hopped the fence too and sprinted after the boy. Bat swung high......

_The poor boy...._

* * *

**Aritomo:** _(directed to Authoress)_ How come you're writing '**_The poor boy'_**when you're getting me beat to death?? _((he is annoyed))_

**Tomiko:** …..hehehe

**Authoress:** Because…I am…the **author**…..

* * *

More sweat drops appeared as she nailed him square on the head… 

_**….Enter Great Teacher Miaoko-sensei….**_

"Weird American girls," Miaoko-sensei sighed; a mental picture appearing in his head as he thought of only last week when an upperclassman made fun of her hair.

'_How am I going to survive this trip…?_' He thought while putting his suitcase into the van, but quickly tried to push away the discouraging thought," Okay everyone, Load 'em up!"

* * *

**Authoress:** DO you know they say you shrink every time you sigh? 

**Teacher Miaoko-sensei:** Then I probably be the size of a pea by the time this trip is over.

**Tomiko:** YOU ARE INTERRUPTING THE STORY AGAIN!!!

**Authoress:** (_(**types something**))_

**Tomiko:** AIIEEEEE!!! ((**runs away))**

* * *

Some of the wide-eyed ninth grade came shuffling toward him, some lingering still as they watched Aritomo get another blow...then being swung high up into the air and landing on the ground with a thud. (**aka Kagura's affection for Kyo Kyo**). 

**_Out in the Field_**

" Ahh, pretty stars. Hehehe….," Aritomo laughed dizzily. His eyes all swirly.

The girl known as Tomiko, who seriously needs to go to Anger Management 101 with Kagura….  
(**Tomiko and Kagura:** HEY!!) grinned down at the beaten and completely out of it boy.

" Yeah! Aritomo! You all dizzy," Tomiko laughed at the dizzy boy, and then grabbed his foot, dragging him back across the field (and over the fence…but really, more like lobbing him over the fence then dragging him….).

**_Back at the school in there Home Ec. Class_**

" Just another normal day." Hanajima sighed as she, Uo, and Tohru had been watching the fiasco.

' She's just like Kagura…,' A big sweat drop appeared over Tohru's head as she thought this…, ' But I wonder if…,'

" I like her. She's got real spunk,"

Tohru looked over at the once Yankee (she still is) girl; her hand holding up some blonde hair from her eyes as she continued to watch Tomiko drag the boy back to the rest of the 9th grade.

" Poor Aritomo-kun.….,"she sighed and began spooning the rice into little bowls.

" Yeah, but you know…it seems like she might have a thing for the guy. I mean besides Momiji and Haru, he and those two friends of his are the only people she hangs out with…." Uo said…not really helping with the cooking…(…_does she ever_??)

" Yes. That may be true. But I do not suspect that from our young Hanaru-san." Hanajima concurred; putting away the knives.

* * *

_**In the van….about an hour later**_

"Man that girl can hit hard," Aritomo said somewhat braggingly, rubbing the huge lump that had "magically" appeared on his forehead . (**Tomiko:** hehehe).

"Yeah man, she got you good," the boy next to him said with a grin, lightly punching him into the arm.

"Yeah, she really did. And man, you should have seen your face. It was hilarious...you were screaming like my little sister," the boy on the opposite side agreed.

Aritomo just grinned again and rubbed the bandaged lump on his head. (**Tomiko:**hahaha).

"Yeah, but you know, she just can't help herself, with a guy like me," he said gesturing toward himself, an eye cast at the row behind him where Tomiko sat...annoyed expression on her face. (Tomiko: yeah right dude…meh -.-!)

" Haha you wish," Tomiko spoke to him, an angry mark on top of her head as she leaned forward, propping her elbows up on his seat," Like I would ever fall for you."

Aritomo got a smirk on his face from her reaction and leaned toward her, " Ah c'mon baby you know you like me."

_**The angry mark....THE RIFT THE ANGER!!**_  
(**Authoress:** Tohru-chan and the rift….)

" Yeah right Ari-kun. Get real," she said putting him into a head lock...a grin though on her face... (_giving him also a nuggie…_). She cast a glance at the boys next to him.

" And as for you two," she quickly knocked the two boys on the head.

The two boys, giving her a weird look, rubbed where she had hit them, but yet grinning up at her the same.

" Aw c'mon Tomi, what was that for ?" the one on the left complained, but playfully punched her into the arm.  
(**Authoress:** ((**point point**)) He likes to punch arms.)

She smirked, " That was for you agreeing with him and it's Hanaru to you."

" Whatever you say.....Hanru,"

" It's not Hanru you baka! It's Hanaru! Can't you understand the English!......."

_**::Long stare:: O.O ….**_

* * *

**Little Chibi with script:** Wanh Wanh Wanh Blah Blah ku new . 

**Tomiko:** What do you meanI'm supposed to speakJapanese! I can't understand Japanese!

**Lil' Chibi:** Wanh gah Wanh

**Tomiko:** What do you mean!! I can't...!!

Chibi: Wanh Wanh Wanh

**Tomiko:** Oh.....you mean I'vr been speaking Japanese the whole time....

**Chibi:** Wanh

**Tomiko:** O...k....but....HEY!!.... How can I speak Japanese when I don't even remember learning it!! Answer that!!

**Chibi:** ((**flips script pages**)) Wanh Jah Kah Wanh Wanh Blah.....

**Tomiko:** I don't care about the stupid authoress! I refuse to speak some language I don't remember learning!!

**((typing sounds in backround))**

**Chibi:** (**point point**)

**Tomiko:** What? Huh? ((**checks hair))**

**Tomiko:** AIEEEE!!!! **((runs into dressing room))**

**Authoress:** Bwhahaha.....**((evil grin))**

**Chibi:** BACK TO THE STORY!

**Tomiko:** **((pokes head out of dressing room))** You know English??

**Chibi:** Wanh Wanh jah ku go Naunca

**Tomiko:** **((Blank stare))**.....uh.....

* * *

They continued to stare at her….wandering what she had said…But…she… 

" I'm sleepy night night," and sat back against her seat, linking her arm with the boy beside her and falling asleep on his shoulder. A little chibi cat smile on her face.

All the boys (**except_ Haru_**) looked at the girl with sweatdrops. She just had spoken in **English** to them....and now was **sleeping** on Haru's **shoulder**; their arms **entwined**. (_**All the boys are blushing….but Haru…and Momiji**…)._

* * *

**Chibi:** **((Point point with dotted line at the three boys))** (excluding Haa-kun and Moji) 

**Tomiko:** **((explaining))** They're all failing English. **((blank stare))**

**Chibi:(( nod nod)) **(is agreeing)

* * *

" Uh, Hatsuharu, are you just gonna let her do that," the boy on the right of Aritomo asked, pointing at the sleeping, somewhat chibi-fied girl. (**CHIBI-FIED!!**) 

He just stared blankly at him for a minute...then stared back out the window. ( **Haru doesn't care…he's used to it…)**

The boy blinked then looked at Momiji, " Uh...." He pointed at Tomiko and Haru.

Momiji grinned, " Just ignore Haru....," grin grin grin _**BUNNY EARS**_! , "...he just has the hots for Tomi-chan...,"

Haru looked at bunny eared Momiji with a blank stare than looked out the window again. (**He really Doesn't care.)**

Momiji just grinned his silly grin again and leaned against his own window.

" Uh...," the boy looked at them.... (they never answered his question....--)

* * *

**_One hour later...._**

_()**Hanajima:** Ahh...the wonderful waves()  
__()**Some Boy:** Uh Hananjima, we're still at school.()  
__()**Hanjima:** **((purple eyed with black swirly's behind her))** I know.()_

It was silent in the moving van as it companions were all asleep. Their teacher thankful for the silence.

* * *

**Teacher:** **_sigh_** I never get any silence in my class. No never....especially with Tomiko.....**_sigh_**

**Tomiko:** Hey!!

**Teacher:** I thought you were asleep.

Tomiko: I am.

**Teacher:** Then how are you talking?

**Tomiko:** I'm not; you're hearing......._the voices_......(woogie woogie woo)

**Teacher:** _**((blink blink))**_ See what these kids are doing to me. Making me loco.

**Tomiko:** _snicker snicker snicker_ (LIKE THE CANDY BAR!!!!)

* * *

A silent rain pelted the van in little drizzles; making it even more to be like a sleepy day. And it was. Everyone sleeping peacefully…silently….until… 

"Mmm....**OHAYO EVERYONE**! I like eggs. Mmm....Haruuu your shoulder is sharpy," Tomiko shouted unconsciously as she switched to Momiji's shoulder, entwining her arm with his.

Everyone shot up and look at the sleeping chibi-fied girl…her arm now entwined with Momiji. (the sweat drops came too).

" Mmm....yes, Momiji's shoulder is softer then Haa's shoulder," she said smiling (unconsciously).

Momiji, opening his eyes (he had still been asleep),felt something lean against him almost.....hugging him.....

_**Hugging....**_

He shot up from his sleepy state and stared around wilderly, wondering what was hugging....

" It's Tomiko,"

" Huh," Momiji stared around the car until he found the owner's voice.

" Haru....,"

_(If you're wondering everyone but them are asleep again…the teacher is sighing trying to making himself shrink.)_

" It's just Tomiko...but I wouldn't move. You wouldn't want... '_anything_' to happen..."

The boy with blond hair looked down at the sleeping girl. _His...._

" My friend," he whispered stroking her hair softly, " Yes...I wouldn't want anything to happen...to her....to my friend...,"

The other boy with white hair looked at him; his assumptions becoming facts.

"So it's true," he whispered; leaning against the window, " True that...,"

_**And unknown to them…that the girl had woken up and was watching them. The girl labeled as a "friend".**_

" True what....Haru-chan....," the girl whispered sleepily, grabbing his hand while her arm was still entwined with Momiji's.

He looked down at his hand...Her tiny hand clasped around it (she has unusual tiny hands). He smiled and looked down at their hands again, then at her...his expression almost....it seemed....almost...

_**'It's true that if anything would happen to her....if she were to have her memories erased....I couldn't....**_

The two boys looked up at each other in a solemn silent agreement.

_**If anything would happen to her...I don't think I could....forgive myself....**_

* * *

Dear Umeboshi, 

True what? What is true I asked Haa-kun and yet he didn't answer my question. And Momiji-kun, what did he mean by '...anything to happen...' ?

Anyway, like I was saying before, I remember one time when I ran into Haru...There was smoke and a face plant into the floor from Moji-chan...but what was weird (not weird but funny....weird) was Tohru-san's face when I asked where Haru had gone too...and why were the clothes he had just been wearing laying in the middle of the floor...

**-Tomi**

**Ps.** Tohru-san said that Haa-kun had went to get milk from the store…and for some reason Kyo Kyo started cracking up…Tohru-san even laughed…

**PPs**. Momiji...also said something else....he called me....his friend. He said, I guess to Haru, '_I wouldn't want anything to happen to her...my friend._' It made me smile, because this is the first time I've actually heard Moji-chan call me his friend like that...so lovingly....So lovingly...of my friend Momiji-kun. And also so lovingly, of my friend Haru...cause I saw, the way he looked at me...almost, in a **Haru** way, almost lovingly. _**Yes...my two loving friends Haru and Momiji...**_

* * *

_**Tomiko:**_ You talk too much 

_**Authoress:**_ Want me to mess with your hair again

_**Tomiko:**_ _**((blink blink))**_

_**Authoress:**_ Thought so.

**Tomiko:** baka author

**Authoress:** **_((types something))_**

**Tomiko:** AIEEEE!! Not AGAIN!! **_((runs away))_**

_Enter Aritomo..._

**Aritomo:** I'm going to sue you.

**Authoress:** Why?

Aritomo: For brain damage.

**Authoress:** Okay.

**Aritomo:** And you're not mad…

**Authoress:** You just wait til some future chapter….

**Aritomo:** squeak

_Enter Haru..._

**Haru:** I wasn't in here much.

**Momiji:** Yea! Neither was I!

**Haru:** There was more of your silly rantings than story…

**Edd:** (_she got tired of writing authoress_) Gomen Haa-chan and Moji!!! **_((huggles them))_**

_**((poof))**_

**Edd:** Yeah! COWS AND BUNNIES!!!

Okay kk, me hope's you enjoyed this chapt.....and.....pwease review....but be nice kk....this is edd edd's first fic and.....sob sob sob.....Me....don't think me is very good. No no no.....well anyway!!! oN TO chaPTEr TWO!!! (when me write kk)

**Ciao with squetti!!**

_-Edd_


	2. Chapter Two Lollypops and Kokokun

**Dear Umeboshi  
**_By Edd_

* * *

AHh yess….I think when I re-read my first chapter that I actually enjoyed when Tomiko was talking to the people instead of the actually story…..sigh….I really do stink at writing stories….

**Edd:** ::goes and sits in little corner:: Gomen gomen gomen me is sorry me is such a horrible writer and isn't good at writing stories…..

**Momiji:** ::pat pat:: You're not a bad writer…you're just….slightly….challenged…But this time…just don't change my hair purple and Tomiko's spikey and green…ok….

**Edd:** ::tears:: SEEEE I REALLY AM BAD!!!! WAHHH!!!! ::sobs::

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**_Lollypops and Koko-kun_

Dear Umeboshi,

It's so loud in this van I can barely think. The teacher has gone completely crazy (he is playing some techno oldie Elvis-ly kind of song….and is singing the words to it…in English…).

Good thing only me and Haru (and partly Momiji) can understand English. I think it would be worst if the rest could understand (they'd go insane from the laughter…wait, I think they already are…yes they already are…).

Sigh….uh….um……HAHAHAH!!!!!YES I AM WRITING SIGH! HAHAHAHA!!!! ( I think I'm insane too…yes me has gone crazy…..hahaha in a creepy voice But atleast I'm not taking the pills yet….hehehe…no, not yet…). That was baka right…yea I

* * *

The girl quickly ducked as a soccer ball came flying at her head…. "What in the world?!?!"

_a soccer ball just flew at my head….a…soc-cer….ball…..Who goes together with soccer ball…_

The girl's background became all purplely once more and her eyes became all dark as she scooted (she floated) over the backest of back seats (it really was the trunk but it was just open space because they were riding in a van but they call it "the backest of back seats").

'_I've figured it out…all those times….always a soccer ball….always…at me…._'

" Aritomo…," her head was cocked to one side as she said this. Her voice like one of those scary little girl voices, "…here I think this belongs to you….," And placed the ball lightly into his shaking hands. O.O

The girl floated back to her little place in the backest of back seats, and pulled out her notebook from which it had been hiding place under her pillow…..her notebook under her pillow….under her pillow….

" AIEEE!!!!,"

The girl started throwing everything out from the backest of backseats. Flinging suitcases, duffle bags, sleeping bags, and other stuff like a box of twinkies and chibi-fied Hershey bars into the van….causing the still insane driver to practically run into a tree.

" WHERE IS IT?!?!" she screamed as she began to almost rip up the carpeted floorboards.

" WHERE IS MY NOTEBOOK!?!?!"

She started to get hysterical. Shouting things like "My notebook!" and "Things were in there!!" and "What am I going to doooo???!!!!!"

" Hey Tomi-chan," Momiji said, prodding her in the arm as she continued to cry over her notebook.

" MY NOTEBOOK!!!! MY NOTEBOOK!!!!"

" Hey Tomiko ," Haru also said, trying also to get the attention of the frantic girl.

" THERE WAS….THERE WAS….," she began hiccupping and choking as she thought more and more of her lost little notebook…so alone in the world now…..SO ALONE…

" WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!! WITHOUT THAT NOTEBOOK I -"

" HANARU-SAN!!!!"

Her head cocked to one side as she looked at the person who had just yelled her name, "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YOUR SHOUTING SO THAT WE MAY CONTINUE OF THIS TIRESOME NOT-WORTH-IT TRIP!!!!!"

_**….nani…..O.O**_

It was silent in the van as they rode on…their teacher…Great Teacher Miaoko-sensei….had just yelled. They had always known he could get a little stressed, they knew he took stress pills, but this was the first time he had every….

" He yelled at me," the girl sat in shock. This had been the first time he…no any teacher…had ever yelled at her, " H-he yelled at me. Great Teacher Miaoko-sensei. He yelled at…me ….,"

Her face started to twist and contorted as her anger and worriment turned to sadness…

'_A teacher yelling….me…I….,_'

She looked up at her teacher. Miaoko-sensei. His body hunched over the steering wheel and the veins on his head popping. The bottle that kept his stress pills was practically empty….

'_Great Teacher…Miaoko…sensei….,'_

" Miaoko-sensei," she whispered, her hands trembling, her face red from embarrassment, " Great Teacher Miaoko-sensei….I'm….I'm….,"

A solemn tear slid down her cheek and onto the beige shorts she was wearing.

" I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!," she wailed as the teacher swerved, "O GREAT TEACHER MIAOKO-SENSEI!!!!!"

The teacher swerved again…this time into a ditch….

* * *

**((::Plink Plink::))**

Hello….a little thought here….okay…Imagine what the rest of the kids are thinking at this moment…. When one of their one pupils is hysterical, again. When their teacher swerved, again….and why Aritomo is so freaked out….about a soccer ball…..again…

" I think she's crazy…yes crazy….,"

" doko doko nani nani…..uh….hello….G'day mate….now get out of my head…,"

" Hmm….I wonder if Tomi wants a lollipop….I have a cherry one and a grape one and a watermelon one and a….,"

"…This book is really boring…..I can't wait til volume two….just to see if it's that boring….,"

" WEEEE!!!! The fun….hehehe!!!! WEEE there goes my brain!!! Hahaha!!! Oh wait, I lost that along time ago….oh WEELLLL!!!!! HAHAHA!!!!!"

" ::blink blink:: I wonder if this ball is cursed….maybe she's like Hanajima-senpai and can curse things….,"

" No…I cannot curse people. I can only sense and send waves. My brother Megumi is the one who can do curses….,"

" ::blink blink:: Uh, Hanajima-senpai….,"

" Yes…,"

" ::blink blink::….O.O….. ::sweatdrop::…,"

**Thankyou for your wonderful patience, this story may now continue….))**

* * *

"THE VOICES THE VOICES!!!! I HEAR THE VOICES!!!!AHHHHH!!!!"

_Uh oh…_

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! PUH-LEASE!!!!!!!!! GREAT TEACHER MIAOKO-SENSEI!!!!!!I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!"

"Uh….," (remember the boy from the first chapt who asked Haru about why he was letting Tomi sleep on his arm…well this is him…we'll call him Kokori).

" Uh Momiji…," Kokori looked at the boy with blonde hair who was….just…smiling…

"Yes Koko-kun!!!," he said bright eyed and bushy tailed (…..hehe….).

"Uh…forget it…," He then looked at Hatsuharu-san…

"Eh Haru, what's wrong with your….," O.O

Haru just looked at the boy…still not caring…and continued to read his book….

" Uh…," Kokori looked confused…as he usually does….probably knowing far into the back of his mind that he would never get a straight answer…or his sanity back….

"Hey Miaoko-sensei aren't you gonna-"

" WHAT!!! KOKORI-SAN!?!?…..,"

"Uh…nevermind….,"

"Hey Ari-,"

" THE VOICES THE VOICES!!!! I HEAR THEM!!!!!"

"Err….,"

The boy's usually confused look suddenly changed…as he realized…that…

'No one cares what I say…they just ignore me….well besides Momiji….but….everyone else even Mioako-sensei….they all….,"

"Be quiet Hanaru. Just shut up. I'm tired of you squealing you little head off like an idiot.," The boys face darkened as he stared down…listening for a response anything…but no one noticed. No one at all paid attention….no one…

'Even when I try…they still don't care…,'

Kokori's anger started rising as he curled his hand into a fist…

'Too long have they not paid attention to me…too long….,'

" Way too long…because…even my best friend…doesn't listen....," he whispered, his curled up fists now shaking as he looked up and watched the people he lived his life with everyday.

Miaoko-sensei popping stress pills into his mouth…squeezing a stress ball…probably going to have an aneurysm or OD….

Aritomo shouting about the voices…..the voices the voices…

"Stupid..,"

Tomiko apologizing….even when the teacher had told her he had forgiven her…

Haru ignoring it all by reading some book, not caring….as always it seemed…

Momiji staring at lollipops, eventually popping two into his mouth and smiling.

"It's all so stupid…but that…isn't really…what is really getting on my nerves and making me mad…is that constant whining….I can't stand it…,"

_**Slap…..**_

****

It wasn't his fault….he tried to calm himself down…but that whining…that constant whining …..it was driving him mad…It getting him to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore and he just…..exploded…

" JUST SHUTUP HANARU WE GET THAT YOU ARE SORRY!! JUST, STOP THAT STUPID WHINING OF YOURS AND BE QUIET!!!"

The car was silent, even Aritomo had quieted from his shouting of the voices…

_This…was…different…_

"MAN!!," he said taking one of his teacher's stress pills and popping it into his mouth.

" I JUST COULDN"T TAKE IT! SHE JUST KEPT WHINING AND WHINING AND WHINING!!! IT WAS DRIVING ME NUTS!!!"

* * *

**Edd:** I am not responsible for any thing that may happen to one of my characters when one of my characters does something to them.

**Tomiko:** what…

**Edd:** When you beat up someone I don't get the hospital bill.

**Tomiko:** oh….O KAY!! ;3

**Aritomo:** SO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE ANY MEDICAL INSURANCE!!!

**Edd:** Yup. Your last medical bill was so high that I'd had to cancel it because if they were all like that then I'd be broke by the time this story ends.

**Aritomo:** ::trying to be mean:: You already are broke you baka.

**Edd:** ::grrr:: Go get him Tomiko.

**Tomiko:** Yes ma'am! ::salutes and then brings out bat::

**Aritomo:** HEY!! You know the only reason I keep getting hurt is because you write it!!

**Edd:** ::Sigh:: I know.

**Aritomo:** ::blink blink:: Bu….

**Tomiko:** OH!!! Ari-kun!!!!

**Aritomo:** ::blink blink:: YOU'RE THE MEANEST AUTHORESS EVER!!!

**Edd:** ……ahh….no I'm not…I love all my characters….

**Aritomo:** THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP GETTING ME HURT!!!!

**Edd:** hehe….because it's fun!!

* * *

The van was silent as the girl was still standing there….in the same position…her hand still on the cheek that he had slapped….

'_Kokori-kun...just...Kokori-kun...just slapped...KOKORI-KUN JUST SLAPPED ME!!!!! KOKORI-KUN MUST DIE!!!!!!'_

"O Kokori-kun….," she said in an ever soooo sweet voice.

" What," he said, not even looking at her….maybe if he did though….he might of lived.

" I'm going to kill you," she said yet again is an ever soooo sweet voice.

" Huh," he said dumbly (he is slow, like Tohru).

She said nothing, just grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him outside….and down the road….and into a forest…and with her bat….

" Uh….hey Haru, Momiji I think you should stop her. I think she really meant it this time….,"

" No. He'll be fine." They said at the same time, both looking out the window.

" But…,"

" Tomiko would never kill anyone," Momiji said, sucking on a lollipop.

" Because it would go on her permanent record," Haru agreed flipping a page in his book.

" A she can't afford that, because she has to get into a good college,"

"And if you have something like that on your record you usually don't get into one,"

Aritomo looked at them both…worried about his poor friend who was now suffering a Hanaru beat-em-up smackdown…

* * *

**Kokori:** Hey…I have medical insurance don't I?? ::is worried::

**Edd:** No.

**Kokori:** BUT HANARU IS GOING TO KILL ME!!

**Edd:** You shouldn't be talking while Tomiko is beating you up. ::flips page of book::

**Tomiko:** Yeah.

**Kokori:** But…

**Edd:** Bye bye.

**Tomiko:** C'mon Koko-kun!!! ::starts dragging him off::

**Kokori:** WAIT!!! PLEASE!!! NOOO!!!!

**Edd:** Back to the story!! ::smiles and winks::

* * *

"But…won't he…get hurt….I mean…she brought her-"

::BAM::

::WHOOSH::

::CRACK::

::FWUMP::

" I HOPE YOU'RE DEAD KOKORI CAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT I'LL SEND YOU FLYING HIGHER!!OK!!"

They looked at the boy in front of the car…his body battered and beaten…..

"I think he really is…,"

"Dead." Aritomo finished, getting up to go help his friend.

" Don't," Momiji and Haru said at the time and made him sit back down.

" BUT SHE IS GOING TO MURDER HIM!!!!!" Aritomo screamed his arms waving in frantic motions as he tried to get away from their grip.

" Like we said,"

" It would go on her permanent record,"

" And she wouldn't want that,"

" To happen,"

The two boys were looking bored; one sucking on a lollipop, the other still reading his book. They, for some odd reason, were used to this…..

* * *

**Aritomo:** They shouldn't be used to something like this.

**Edd:** You should be used to it too you know.

**Aritomo:** No one should be used to someone getting thrown 50 feet into the air. And why should I be used to it?!?

**Edd:** You're the one that gets most of her beatings.

**Aritomo:** Oh…you're right…but….THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT!!!

**Edd:** …..

**Aritomo:** She shouldn't go around beating up people just because she can't control her anger!!!!! It's not righ….

**Tomiko:** I heard that Ari-kun…..::pulls out bat:: Wanna be next??

**Aritomo:** ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE INSANE!!!!

**Edd:** You're the one who was shouting about the voices.

**Aritomo:** Yea! Because you're the one who wrote it!!

**Edd:** ::hehe:: Yea, I know.

**Aritomo:** ::sigh:: I give up….

* * *

A plunk could be heard at the side of the van as Kokori,

_The wounded and beaten boy…_

Tried to climb up the side…. " Please…help…me…," he cried in a shaky raspy voice, " Please!!,"

" Kokori," the girl with auburn hair said in an o so sweet little voice as she grabbed the top of his head with a mighty hand, " Were you trying to run away from me? You know that just make me angry when you do that." …..her eyes are like those little diamond things….

" So…," she continued and looked up at the others, " We'll just be going now." And she began to drag him away.

" NOOO!!! PLEASE !!!! HELP ME!!!!" he cried clawing at the ground, trying to get away from her.

* * *

**Edd:** Maybe I made Tomiko tooo mean….. ::wonder wonder wonder::

**Aritomo:** Yeah you did.

**Tomiko:** ::boink::

**Aritomo:** HEY!!

**Tomiko:** I think I'm perfectly fine. I mean the only reason I'm this way is-

**Edd:** ::slap, hand on the mouth:: If you say one more word I'll make your hair green again….this time permanent…

**Tomiko:** WANH WANH BAH KU JU NO FO KEW KEW!!! LEW ME OU DOK NU NANACA BEW BEW!!!! HA!!!

**Edd:** ::blink blink:: uh…..chibi-chan what did she just say

**Chibi:** Ja Na go go je toku

**Edd:** Oh thats right ::sweatdrop:: you can't speak English.

**Chibi:** Ja Wu ik ku new bla bah wanh

**Tomiko:** Wanh blah wanh wanh

**Chibi:** Blah nu?

**Tomiko:** ::smirk smirk:: Kaw ju te rie ry fu blah Edd-Edd

**Chibi:** ::grin:: Ku yu wanh ja

**Edd:** Uh…::blink blink::

**Aritomo:** Ko pop ou ni co

**Tomiko:** Ja ya

**Kokori:** Cew Cew!! Edd-Edd go go du fe to ry

**Edd:** Wha….

**Tomiko:** Ja ja ya

**Edd**: ::wailing:: HOW CAN EVERYONE UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!

**All:** doki nan nan!!

**Edd:** ::blink blink:: whatever….

* * *

" Wha…uh…Miaoko-sensei aren't you going to stop her!!!!!" Aritmo started panicking.

" No. She won't hurt him too bad I don't think," he said and leaned back in his seat, " Besides I don't want to get in the middle of that…especially with that bat of hers…She'd be a good baseball player…maybe even able to go pro…..,"

The teacher continued to ramble on more baseball, entertaining some of the others who were just either used to Tomiko's beatings or just plain bored.

" Uh…," the boy stuttered (Aritomo is shocked!! Oh my oh me!! How they can not just care….), " YOU'RE ALL INSANE!!! ALL OF YOU!!!! HOW CAN YOU JUST NOT CARE THAT HANARU IS KLLING KOKORI!!!! HOW CAN YOU…"

" Did you say something Ari-kun?" the girl with auburn hair asked innocently, climbing back into the van.

His face darkened, " Where's Kokori?"

" Oh, he's behind me," she replied simply and took her seat behind him.

The boy next to her smiled as she sat down.

" Have fun?" Momiji asked, still smiling.

" What's done, had to be done…," she sighed, closing her eyes in an exhausted way.

The boy on the left (cause Moji-kun is on the right) grinned slightly… 'Only she would say that. Only Tomiko.'

" Want a lollipop Tomi-chan??" Momiji piped up holding out one.

" YUP!" she smiled, her exhaustion disappearing and took it.

" MMM!! Yummy Moji-kun grape!! You know I love grape!!"

" Yup!!" the boy smiled and stuck his own lollypop back into her mouth.

But mean while….

Imagine wittle o'le Aritomo with his mouth hung open….watching Tomiko and Momiji laughing with their grape and watermelon lollipops.

* * *

**Momiji:** I'm saving the cherry lollipop for Edd-Edd cause that's her favorite

**Edd:** ::pet pet:: Thanks Momiji-kun!!

**Momiji:** WELCOME!! Hey guess what??

**Edd:** What. ::suck suck suck on me lollypop!::

**Momiji:** This is the first time I've been in one of these besides that one at the end of the last chapter.

**Edd:** COOL!! :3 ::lollypop oh lollypop::

**Momiji:** Yeah!! Hey….That was the first time for Haru too!!

**Edd:** Yeah it was! ::lol-ly-pop::

**Momiji:** Hey Haru! ::drags Haru over:: Say hello to Haru.

**Haru:** ::bows:: Hello. My name is Hatsuharu Sohma.

**Edd:** I think he's the politest one on the whole show…besides Tohru-kun. ::yummm cherry::

**Momiji:** BUT I'M THE CUTEST!! MOMO TOO!!

**Edd:** Yup Yup you are Moji-kun!! Momo too!! ::lolly oh lolly::

**Haru:** We should get back.

**Momiji:** AWW!!! But I don wanna!!!

**Haru:** Goodbye and goodnight.

**Momiji:** Haru!!

**Haru:** Goodnight and Goodbye

**Momiji:** Haru ::hehe:: It's not night.

**Haru:** Peace be with you. ::bows::

**Momiji:** Byies!!!

**Edd:** Ciao!! ::suck suck suck on me lollypop!!::

* * *

_(Aritomo mouth is still hanging open.)_

" Wha wha wha…..," he stuttered. Not believing that they were just sitting there….eating lollypops. (The JollyRancher lollypops!! Yum Yum!! Those are good!!).

'They're just sitting there…..with….lollypops….,'

" Wha…how….ca..ou…,"

" You shouldn't stutter Ari-kun. It's bad for you,"

The boy looked at the girl with auburn hair…sitting their as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. As if she had just not beaten up some boy….

" Stu-….Stutter. HOW CAN YOU SAY NOT TO STUTTER!!!! YOU JUST-,"

" Hey Aritomo," the battered and beaten boy said, climbing back into the van….only one tiny scratch on his face…and two scratches on his arms….

'But he just had….he was just..how…,"

" But-but…you were… I mean you you you….," the boy known as Aritomo, stuttered, his mouth hanging agape…

" Hanaru-san is right. You really shouldn't stutter its bad for you," the other boy….who supposedly was just bleeding and dying and saying 'NOOO!!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!' was now taking a lollypop for Momiji and sitting….next to Tomiko…..O.O

* * *

**Edd:** Kokori is also very polite too.

**Kokori:** ::bows:: Thankyou.

**Edd:** You're welcome Koko-kun!! ::smile smile::

**Kokori:** …..Koko-kun….??

**Edd:** YUP YUP!!! KOKO-KUN!!!!

**Kokori:** …..::silence::…..

**Momiji:** LOLLYPOP!!!!

**Edd:** ::blink blink:: Lollypop??

**Momiji:** ::smile smile:: Yea!! Remember I gave Kokori a lollypop!!! I saved him one too!!

**Edd:** Oh yea!! ::smile smile:: What flavor was it?? ::looks down at hand…..tear tear tear…::

**Kokori:** Lemon. ::I like sour stuff::

**Momiji:** Yup! And I have one for Aritomo too! A banana melon one!!

**Edd:** ::blink blink with tears:: My…My….

**Aritomo:** Banana melon??

**Momiji:** Yea! I made my own!! I also made an umeboshi one for Tohru!!

**Edd:** ::tear tear tear sob sob sob:: Loll….ly…

**Tohru:** ::walks in:: You did!! Thankyou Momiji!! ::huggles him and he doesn't change::

**Momiji:** Your Welcome Tohru!! ::huggles back:: ::Tohru walks out::

**Edd:** ::sob and tear and tear and sob:: pop….pop….

**Haru:** ::enter Haru:: He also made me a milk flavored one…. ::walks out. Still has his book::

**Aritomo:** ::is eating banana melon lollypop:: It's pretty good.

**Kokori:** Mines pretty good too. ::lemon lemon lime lime lemon I like sour stuff::

**Edd:** My my….lolly….pop…pop….

**Tomiko:** edd….what's wrong… (was the only one paying attention to Edd meh -.-!! On all of you!!!)

**Momiji:** Something wrong edd-edd-kun

**Aritomo:** Good I'm glad som- ::pwack::

**Tomiko:** BE NICE ARI!!! EDD'S UPSET!!

**Kokori:** What's wrong? ::pats edd's shoulder::

**Edd:** My…My….LOLLYPOP!!!!!!!! ::cries big anime tears::

**Tomiko:** Oh edd….::gives edd a hug:: It'll be alright.

**Edd:** But…But…my my….lolly…

**Momiji:** HERE YA Go!!! ::hands another lollypop:: It's Cherry, just like you like!!

**Edd:** ::tear tear:: Thankyou Moji-chan!!

**Tomiko:** OKAY!!! I'LL SAY BACK TO THE STORY SINCE EDD ISN"T ABLE!!! ::get's loud speaker:: ON TO THE STORY!!!!

* * *

" Uh uh!!! But but….you…," (he is STILL stuttering…..)

" ::sigh:: Aritomo is trying to ask why you are barely scratched, Kokori," said by Momiji (thank you Moji-kun!)

" Um…," (silence silence by Koko-kun)

Tomiko looked over at Kokori, a huge grin on her face, " It's our secret!! Right Koko-kun!!"

The boy with the lemon lollypop looked at the girl next to him….who had now put her arm around his neck….

Uh…

"I'm moving," Kokori sighed taking the conversation away from the topic as he moved.

Wha…

The girl looked at the boy….

_He…he didn't…_

"Kokori…," she whispered and smiled…for some strange reason….she…

* * *

Dear Umeboshi,

Yes. For some strange, weird reason….I smiled…why did I, smile?? I wonder this now….even when it's dark and I've found another hiding place for you (hahaha….hidden with the chibi-fied Hershey bars…..) I still wonder (and even though I have to use a fading flashlight) I still wonder…why?? Maybe, I guess, I smiled because…

He kept my secret….he didn't tell….he…

Like none of the others so far…he didn't tell…Kokori didn't tell of what really happened….back there…he didn't tell that I…

-Tomi

Ps….It's morning now and I'm just writing this little part because the flashlight went off last night and I didn't get to finish….but…anyway…I don't think….that I'll reveil my secret to you yet Umeboshi…not quite yet….

-Tomi

* * *

HEYLO!!!! Okay here's chapter number TWO!!! SORRY IT TOOK ME SOO LONG TO PUT IT UP!!!! GOMEN!!!Please review kk!!!!! Hoped you liked it!!!! Byies!!!! OH YEAH!!! Thanks to **Nattie** for reviewing...my lone reviewer...

THANKYOU!!!!!

Ciao with squetti

-Edd


End file.
